Kashimiro Miiru
Kashimiro Miiru was a mysterious character who appeared in the second OVA and in the last four volumes of the manga. She was one of the Demon Gods (or Shitennou). Her and her brother, Ren, were spies of Tenkou, although they didn't appear that much in the series. Tenkou recruited their services and, in exchange, he promised he would turn them back into humans, which was the sibling's main motivation. Appearance and Personality Miiru had wavy, pale-purple hair and a very beautiful face, and wears large, round earrings. She appeared to act on the motivation of being returned to her human form and did whatever it took to serve Tenkou. Like her master, she was deceitful but lured in Taka with her kindness and supposed innocence. Family Miiru had a younger brother named Ren whom she loved very much. Miiru was always protective of him and he seemed to be the only person she was genuinely kind to. Their incestuous relationship was revealed by Tenkou in both the manga and anime. Plot She first appeared when Keisuuke and Tetsuya were discussing their dilemma with The Universe of the Four Gods in their club room. Miiru asked if she could be a member of the club, to which they agree, blinded by her beauty. Keisuuke explained the entire situation and, much to their surprise, Miiru believed him, but it was all a ploy. She appeared next when Taka was looking for Miaka. Miiru stopped him and told him she was in pain and asked him to help her and after a little bit more convincing, Taka helps her and they went to a secluded, unspacious place. When his guard was down, Miiru bit Taka's ear, which started to bleed. She then left the scene. Unbeknownst to him, she had planted a demon into his blood. She was seen next after Ren was injured by the scroll, having carefully modeled a blood doll made of Taka's life force. When the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku recovered the fourth jewel, she appeared naked in front of Taka and Miaka with the completed blood doll in hand. She planned to control Taka through the doll and ordered him to kill Miaka, but Taka destroyed it with his powers and Miiru retreated. Death Her last appearance came when Tenkou and the warriors have their final battle. But when Nuriko threw Hotohori's sword towards Tenkou to kill him, Tenkou grabbed Miiru's body and shielded himself from the sword. Tenkou stated that "this is only Miiru's useful purpose." As she laid dying, Tenkou let her brother see her, but before they could reach each other, he killed them both and their bodies vanished. To the warrior's shock, Tenkou revealed that Miiru and her brother agreed to join forces with him because they were not human and he agreed to give them a human form. But it was all a lie. Episode 6: To Be With You Tomorrow In the last episode of the 2nd OVA, (last chapter of the manga), when Tenkou is banished by the Four beast gods, (Suzaku , Seiryuu , Genbu , and Byakko) his spell was broken. All those who were alive before they were transformed into Demon Gods are revived, including Miiru and Ren. Quotes *"No...unless he's lying." '' *"''But aren't you worried about...Miaka?" *"Oh, sorry. Did I bite too hard?" *"''Oh, Ren..." '' References *''Manga, Chapter 90. '' *''Anime, 2nd OVA, Episode 3, 4, 6. '' Gallery Category:OVA characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Gods Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:Content